Forum:LETCA Project; Chapter Page Problems
I've been trying to improve the chapter pages lately, but there has been conflict on many things about it, such as the trivia, chapter notes, quotes, etc. I have decided that we all have to discuss this before official changes are made. Anyone may post new inconsistencies on this topic as well, if there are any other than what is already here. What is the LETCA Project? LETCA stands for ''Let's Expand The Chapter Articles. ''It's goal is to make all the chapter pages somehow correspond to the Chapter Page Layouts. Conflicts and Troubles Trivia / Chapter Notes Lately, me and my fellow LETCA Project contributors were discussing about wether to merge the Trivia section with the Chapter Notes to just make 1 section, or just leave it as it is. I have never gotten a clear response on this, so I decided to see everyone's ideas on what to do about this. Personally, I would like to merge the two sections to make things easier. Please comment on what you think, and why. JapaneseOPfan 17:21, February 5, 2011 (UTC) Here's what I think and why: Trivia and Chapter Notes are completely different from one another , i dont understand what u meant to do by merging them : Please elaborate over this matter Roranoa zoro 17:11, February 5, 2011 (UTC) Well, merging meant like for example, transferring the trivia contents to the chapter notes section and completley erasing the trivia section. JapaneseOPfan 17:21, February 5, 2011 (UTC) and what's the point in doing that?Roranoa zoro 17:32, February 5, 2011 (UTC) We dont need to have content in Trivia, what i mean is this content can be empty also : we cant have trivia for every single chapter!Roranoa zoro 17:32, February 5, 2011 (UTC) Well,first of all, (I will not name him) but a user told me that Trivia becomes Chapter Notes in a chapter page, but another user (I will not name her either) told me that they stay the same. This concept confused me a little while processing the LETCA, so I added this to the Forum to basically see which idea has more people that agrees to them. As you mention, I made some of the Trivia "N/A" since I wanted to make it at least look like the page layouts.. but anyway, i've invited other users to this forum so let's wait and hear their opinions. JapaneseOPfan 17:39, February 5, 2011 (UTC) Hmm ! We'll have to wait and see!Roranoa zoro 17:42, February 5, 2011 (UTC) Quotes In the Chapter Layouts Page, it just states to put the "important quotes" in this section. I would like to hear what you think qualifies as an important quote, and if two or more people interacting with each other would fall into this category as well. I personally dont like this section at all ! the sentences there are hardly any quotes ! i've put up a forum named "Quotes" , i think no one had a look at it !Roranoa zoro 17:11, February 5, 2011 (UTC) I noticed the fact that you don't like the quotes section.. I don't mind it being there, so we'll have to se what others think for the moment. JapaneseOPfan 17:21, February 5, 2011 (UTC) I dont mean the Quotes to be removed : but what i mean is the sentences there must be QUOTES and not random sentences! Roranoa zoro 17:28, February 5, 2011 (UTC) Well this section of the forum asks what you think qualifies under an important quote!! and so what is your opinion on this.. try nhot to make it vague. JapaneseOPfan 17:31, February 5, 2011 (UTC) Sorry if i had sounded rude (i never meant it !) and,.....Roranoa zoro 17:38, February 5, 2011 (UTC) Qualifications for a sentence to be a Quote :.................. i think we must wait for others' opinions!Roranoa zoro 17:38, February 5, 2011 (UTC) speaking of other users, can you name some I can invite other than DP, Yazzy, Hawk, Deva, and you(lol)? We need lots of opinions of trusted users.. If you don't mind, can you send invitations to whoever you trust? thanks. JapaneseOPfan 17:42, February 5, 2011 (UTC) Page Number Small section questioning wether the cover page counts as a page or not Trivia qualification ﻿Does everything in the Trivia page qualify as trivia? We are talking about even the mythbusters, laughter styles, name variants, etc... everything. Please post your opinion below. Length of Summaries ﻿Some long summaries are about the length of the quick summaries for the current chapters.. and some quick summaries are only a few words. Post your opinion on what you think a good length for each summary should be. Attacks ﻿Do only named attacks qualify for this section, or regular punches and kicks also count. ﻿References ﻿Is this needed? some chapters include this section for some reason. ﻿Titles What is the best title to use.. direct translation or mangs subs. Contributers ﻿This is not a discussion, but please put your signature below if you are actually contributing in the LETCA Pro. wether it is a lot or just minor things like spell/grammar check. Anyone can participate.. I just need to make sure. *JapaneseOPfan 16:30, February 5, 2011 (UTC) *Roranoa zoro ( minor things like : Spell/Grammar check ) ----